


29th of February 2015

by sephira



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: G, M/M, Science Fiction, Time Loop, quantum physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephira/pseuds/sephira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester decides to address the problem. What he gets is a very honest Mike which is pretty unexpected. You never get all you've ever wanted. You find all the answers and then the day is snatched from your hands. But in the end what you get is a chance to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29th of February 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! This is my seconds story that I'm proud of. Hope you'll like it. Mind you: take notice of the title. It has a meaning.
> 
> Dedication: To deep-thinking people Author’s note: A very spontaneous idea generated by my other unfinished story, quantum physics videos, Interstellar movie. A reader should have a quick eye and an analytical mind.

“We often cross the boundaries of friendship, like right now, but you tell me nothing about it”.

Mike kept restrained silence. An excuse that he found led to the reason why he shouldn’t voice it. The reason led to the possible consequences of his silence, and it brings him back to the first thought that he should say something. This vicious circle repeatedly shut him up in mid-sentence.

“You allow everything. And the border is moved one step forward.” Chester tried to explain his point.

Mike opened his mouth in an attempt to answer, but closed it again without finding an adequate explanation.

“Why so, Shinizle?”

Mike moved his glance from one object of the interior to another. With his whole posture he tried to show that he just had been quietly reflecting on the questions asked. In fact, he could not collect his thoughts beginning to get nervous at a bluntly asked question.

Every day they take part in this action. But as soon as they try to explain it, they are experiencing difficulties in this intimate moment. Why did it become intimate? Maybe because they are trying to penetrate the mystery? And this intimacy becomes a barrier that hides a secret.

It's like in quantum physics. When “a double-slit experiment” with a particle is conducted and only the result of the experiment is observed, the particle behaves like a wave, and not as something solid, tangible marble ball. But if you put a camera and try to see why and at what point a particle suddenly becomes an invisible wave then at once it like an intelligent being begins to behave like a particle, like a marble ball. And you know what? It completely changes the result of the same experiment! How can it be so?! But by simply observing you change the outcome of the experiment.

Ask any physicist about "the observational problem" and he will start tearing his hair off. The fact of the observation itself does not allow us to see all the diversity of realities. Only one.

And their mutual "reality" is multifaceted. In all other respects they are linear and common, but with this feeling they have moved beyond comprehension. They love in all dimensions at once, but they try to measure the feeling with a ruler. How silly.

Mike sighed and stood up. He realized that to feel vulnerable in front of Chester is sheer stupidity. He wasn’t going to criticize and make a scene.

Mike came up to the vocalist and put his hands on his cheeks gently stroking with his thumbs. Tenderness is what he did not expect, but he said nothing.

“If I do not see us together, and all this romantic rubbish, but I think of you every 10 minutes – what’s with you, how are you, if you’re sick or hurt, if you like my new lyrics... will you believe me that I love you?” He looked into Chester’s eyes in anticipation.

Chester hesitantly and almost imperceptibly nodded.

“If I do not see us lying on each other with bare torsos under silk sheets, but often find myself thinking that I like when you're sitting right next to me on an interview, or somewhere else. Then will you believe me that I simply adore you?

Stunned Chester nodded again.

“If I do not see me and you as a married couple bound by not only love ties, but by domestic and marital duties, but I can easily imagine how I give my life for you, will you believe that I am madly in love with you?”

Chester’s heart was beating loudly. His nose stung at the things that Mike excluded.

This time Chester nodded confidently. He began to realize that Mike also felt "the measurement problem". He did not know how to explain it.

“Chester, I just refuse to believe that my feelings are simply a chemical process, hormones and all that. I want to believe that we have touched something higher and more real.” He waved his hand in an uncertain gesture.

These words ... They were of great value. Chester never thought that in his life he would ever meet what is called "unconditional love." He even did not attach importance to the fact that he felt this unconditional love himself – Mike’s feelings occupied his thoughts a lot more than his own.

“But I would still keep one thing from the physical world.” Embarrassed he grinned again gently stroking Chester’s cheek with his musical long fingers. “This is a caress.” He whispered. “Just know that every time when I touch you, hug you on stage or simply tap on your shoulder at random, it means I'm really trying to find a way out to show my affection for you.” Mike smiled sheepishly. This is the most beautiful sight in the world!

***

Mike dashed into the room and tried to wake their vocalist up. No reaction. Mike sighed and decided to shake him by the bare shoulders. Chester opened his eyes, remembering the prevoius day, with a half-smile on his face he wistfully looked at the friend.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just incredibly beautiful” Chester smiled.

“Well, no shit?!” Mike laughed hesitantly, nervously stroking Chester shoulders with his thumbs.

This hasn’t gone unnoticed. Chester remembered what Mike told him about caress. He looked at his hands and then at Mike.

Mike blushed just a little bit and then said in a calm soft-spoken voice:

“Get up, sleepyhead. Today we have a concert in the O2.

“What?” Chester asked puzzled. Yesterday was the last show of the tour in London in O2. What is that supposed to mean?

“What what? It’s simple. Look, on the 1st of March 2015 we planned a concert, the last in this tour. Do you remember?” Mike looked around and found a “holy” paper with their schedule on the nightstand. “Here it is.”

Chester stared dumbfounded at the date of the 1st of March 2015. Then what happened yesterday? It can’t be! They have already played this last concert of the tour!

Suddenly Chester realized that yesterday never existed. But he lived it emotionally! He was there, and he felt everything. The thing is - the day did not exist for Mike.

Now at concerts when Mike hugged his waist Chester tried to give more affection to his touch. This time he did not grab his friend's shoulder in a hard male stranglehold, but he gently slid his hand around Mike’s waist and slightly cupped his side with his fingers.

Mike would faintly startle and turn to Chester frozen with a shocked look. The crowd and frantic cries are long forgotten. It does not matter if someone would notice this hitch and interpret it incorrectly. It does not matter. After all, it would mean that the Mike from this nonexistent February 29, 2015 still exists. His feelings that he so beautifully described to the singer exist too. His caress adopted by Chester that surprised Mike exists as well. So, it was all true. Only somewhere beyond the horizon. Over the event horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you find any grammar and lexical mistakes - let me know in reviews. I have no beta. =(  
> Thanks.


End file.
